life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Messages
Max's SMS messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Max's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check them to help progress the story. Episode 1: "Chrysalis" Dad Dad: Have a very special 18th birthday You're an adult now but you're still our little girl. Check your account. Don't blow it all at once. 09/21 11:58am Kate Hey Max u around? 09/25 10:51am Always. You okay? 09/25 10:52am Did you want to get tea later today? 9/25 10:54am Absolutely. I'll be free after 4 09/25 10:55am TTYL 09/25 10:55am Intervened for Kate= Thx again Max for helping me :) 10/07 6:00 pm No problem, that guy is an asshole 10/07 6:00pm |-|Took photo of Kate and David=TBC Mom HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXINE! We can't believe it's been 18 whole years since you were brought to us! XO 09/21 9:25am Tell on Nathan= Max Your principal sent me an email saying that you told some tall tales about a Blackwell honor student Is this true? The principal said this was a serious false charge And that he is worried you're telling stories. Call me asap so we can talk about this Mom 10/07 4:45pm |-|Hide the Truth= Hi honey. Your principal sent me an email saying that he is concerned about your attitude and behavior that you are not fitting in well and hiding in your dorm I know it's hard to be away from home even if you are all grown-up now. But you are there to change the world with your camera please call me soon to chat we miss you! Xxoo mommy 10/07 4:45pm Warren Do u want to meet for coffee after school? I need an excuse to not study. 10/02 1:14pm PLEASE. 10/02 1:14pm Make sure you check out NEKRomantik on my flash drive. Mwahaha 10/03 5:42pm HEY MAD MAX. LETS BUST SHIT UP. 10/05 3:06pm Wait. I have to study for a physics test. So if we bust anything, we also have to measure its velocity. 10/05 3:06pm Don't ignore this message. 10/05 3:07pm Hey Mx, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space. 10/07 4:21pm Hullo? 10/07 4:21pm Srry. Running late. Insane day. 10/07 4:22pm Ill meet you in the lot. Looking cool. You'll see. 10/07 4:23pm My camera will be ready. See you shortly. 10/07 4:23pm I hope so. 10/07 4:23pm I don't mind waiting out here forever. I love this parking lot. I can count all the cars... 10/07 4:58pm The more I txt the longer I take. 10/07 4:59pm On my way. 10/07 4:59pm Bye 10/07 4:59pm Earth to Max: Your white knight Warren here. I know you were worried about me 10/07 6:36pm I owe u. Thanks for today. I'll call back late, k? I SWEAR. 10/07 6:37pm NP. And you still have to tell me your big secret... 10/07 6:37pm = kek 10/07 6:37pm Episode Two - "Out of Time" Category:Max's Belongings Category:Life Is Strange Category:Gameplay